Something Like that
by Cullen's gal
Summary: How fate brings back to old friends .
Something Like That (BBQ Stain)

E:POV

It was Labor Day. I was 17.

I went down to the county fair with my brother, Jasper, and my friend, Emmett. We were standing in line for a ride when I saw her with her friend. I never had seen her before. She's probably staying with her friend for the holiday weekend—before she went back to school—but she didn't pay any attention to me. I wanted to go over to her, but she turned away from me. Her friend—Rose, I think it was—dragged her to meet her boyfriend, my friend Emmett.

She wore a miniskirt with red lipstick. She was somewhat shy.

"Bella, this is my boyfriend, Emmett!" she said. "Emmett, this is Isabella Marie Swan!" she went on.

"What about me?" I asked.

Bella laughed at me. I wanted to ask why, but she pointed at my white tee shirt. There was a barbecue sauce stain on my brand new tee shirt. I was embarrassed about this. I took off my shirt and turned it inside out, so it wouldn't embarrass me.

"So sorry, Edward, this is Isabella Swan!" Rosalie finally introduced us.

I extended my hand to shake hers. She took my hand and we shook hands. She looked at Rose. I wanted to ask her a question on how long she would be here, but I was afraid that she wouldn't answer that question.

"So you're friend of Rose's?" I asked.

"Yes, I am. I've known Rose for years; we visit whenever I come to visit my dad," she answered.

"Cool!" I replied.

What was I thinking? Just saying cool. Jasper was looking at me like, Bro, what's with that? I just shrugged my shoulders. I don't know; it was like something like that. I am a fool for just saying cool, I know.

She smiled at me.

"Yeah, she's only here till Wednesday," Rose responded.

"Oh that sucks," I replied.

She looked at me like why would it suck? I didn't want to tell her that I liked Bella. Emmett was shocked that she couldn't stay. Maybe he thought I would make the first move, but I didn't know her that well. I guess I will have to get to know her better.

"Well, it's only Saturday," I said.

"Maybe we can get to together," Rose responded.

"Yeah, that would be cool," I said.

Bella looked at me like she was surprised that I might like her. She came closer to me; all I was thinking was if I make a move she will not want to see me anymore and I don't want to ruin it.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow?" Rose asked.

"How about a group date?" Emmett suggested.

"What?" Bella asked, suddenly looking nervous.

"A movie date," he answered.

"I hardly know him," she whispered to Rose.

"Bella, it will be okay; we will be with you," she whispered back .

I had to smile at her. I didn't know what to expect from her. I knew it was going to work out; I just had a feeling. I hope she remembers me beyond the summer—when she goes back to her 'other' life. I hope she won't think I am pig with a barbecue stain on my tee shirt. I know things will be different tomorrow night since I will have a clean shirt. I want to take her on a ride on the ferris wheel.

So, I took her by the hand and we stood in line for the ride. She took my hand and held it. I love the denim miniskirt that she wore, but why would she wear that to the fair? But it was okay with me. As we walked to get on she winked at Rose and Emmett. I got in after her and took her hand. As we were going on the top of the ride the sun was setting; it looked beautiful as she did. The next thing I knew, she was scooting over close to me. I did the 'Old Faithful' thing: pretend to stretch to wrap my arm around her shoulder. I was playing with her hair. That's when she made the first move. The Kiss. Yes, the first kiss. I leaned close to her so I could kiss her again; I saw her blush.

As the ride went around, I saw Emmett and Rose doing a thumbs up. She was smiling at them.

I was wondering if this really was going to work out with us. I hope it does. She is so beautiful. As soon as the ride came to a stop, I helped her out and took her hand in mine; now we were holding hands. I was happy. But for how long will I be happy? I don't know maybe till she went back. I have to stop thinking about the future. Just think about today; it's almost over.

She dragged me over to the photo booth. She put in two dollars and sat on my lap. I think she will miss me. That's why she is doing this, even though we just met. I started to have feelings for her, but I wish she could stay here in Forks.

We walked to Rose and Emmett; they were making out in front of everyone. As we got closer, they pulled apart. Rose and Bella were like sisters in a way, like Emmett and I were like brothers. All five of us walked out of the fair and back toward Rose's house.

When we arrived at Rose's house, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose walked in, while Bella and I sat on the front step making out. Yes, I know I hardly know her and she hardly knows me, but it felt like I've known her for a long time. As we kissed again, my heart knew that I really wanted her and the sad thing is she's leaving in a few days to go back to Phoenix. She only comes on holidays or during the weekend when there's no school. (We are both 17 and in our senior year of high school.)

We threw rocks in the river by the railroad tracks even though we aren't supposed to do that. Once we were done with that, we walked inside Rose's house. Jasper and Emmett were in there watching TV and Rose was on her phone with her friend, Alice.

Bella and I decided to out back out and watch the sun set. I just wish this weekend wouldn't end, but good things always have to came to end. I kissed her hand. I felt her grip tighten on my hand. I wanted to tell her that I love her, but it was too soon and I might scare her off—lose everything I work so hard to have with her. All I remember was, that she was laughing at me because I had a barbecue stain on my white tee shirt. I just looked at her with love and care, but I don't want to push anything. She handed me the picture of us at the fair. She was shy there, but once I got to know her, she talked to me a lot about her school and the colleges that she was applying to.

We went on the front porch and got cozy, but a little while later Jasper came out and told me that we better get going before it was too late. I kissed her on the cheek and told her I'd see her later. I walked back to our house just thinking about her. Jasper is my older brother. I stopped to look in my tracks to take out the picture of us at of my wallet.

"Are you and Bella an item now?" he asked.

"Something like that," I answered, as I placed the photo back in my wallet .

"Don't get too wrapped up in her, since she's leaving in a few days," he said.

"I know, Jasper. I hope I will see her again," I responded.

I just wished it would go slower than this, because I really want to be with her. It will tear me to pieces if I don't see her after this. But the heart doesn't forget. When we got back to our house I went to my room and went online to see if Alice was on, but she wasn't. So I decided to call Rose's house to see if Bella wanted to talk; of course, she wanted to talk to me. I knew she would. Rose put her on the phone. I waited a little while before she picked up.

"Hey Bella, it's me, Edward," I said.

"Hello, what's up?" she asked.

"I just wanted to talk, since we didn't talk much while we were out," I answered.

"Well, I know we didn't," she said.

"Are you sure you want to go to see a movie with them or do you want to do something more private?" I asked.

"Let's go with them to make them happy. I have Monday; we can do something then," she answered.

"Okay, sorry about my tee shirt, I didn't know that there was a barbecue stain on it, " I said.

"No, I am sorry that I laughed at it, but it was pretty funny," she replied.

"I hope we can see each other later on in the future," I responded.

"I am sure we will," she responded.

"Well, I guess I should go now," I said.

"Right, see you tomorrow," she replied.

I hung up the phone and went to lay in my bed just thinking of her and how she was laughing at my tee shirt. It was kind of embarrassing that I had a stain on there where everyone could see it since my shirt was white. I got up and took it off and threw it on the pile of my dirty clothes; then I walked into the shower and got washed.

I had a great time getting to know her and I hope this long distance relationship works out for both of us. Once I got out of the shower I got a towel and wrapped it around me; then walked to my room and put on my boxers and went down to our den and watched TV. Carlisle and Esme were working overtime. I just want to see her all the time.

Around 10:50, I went up my room and laid in my bed. I couldn't fall asleep because I was thinking about her. I was looking at the ceiling and trying to relax. But it was kind of hard. Who you like so much, and knowing that she's leaving to go back to Phoenix in a few days. It was 11:30 when Jasper came in to bed. He saw that I wasn't sleeping .

"Edward, you're thinking about her aren't you?" he asked.

"Something like that ," I answered.

"You got to get some rest if you want to see Bella tomorrow."

"It's easier say than done."

"Brother, get some rest," he said.

Around 2:00 in the morning, I finally fell asleep, but I dreamed of how it was today; how it was so much fun I with her, and it will come to an end once Wednesday comes. It would suck. I tossed and turned all night long. It was a rough night for me, knowing that she would be going back to Phoenix in a few days and would forget about me .

Saturday morning

I woke up late since I finally fell asleep around 2:00 or 3:00 in the morning. I don't remember exactly what time it was, but when I did wake up, Jasper was gone. Maybe he and Alice were talking and making up.

So I had a few hours to get ready and do what should be done. I went up to the bathroom to freshen up and find something nice to wear that isn't stained up, I know I can be a slob, but not today. Maybe Jasper will come along and drag Alice along. But maybe he won't. Who knows, right? I find a nice black tee shirt and a pair of cut of jean shorts since we are going to the movies.

Around 1:00, I walked downstairs and grabbed my keys and headed toward my car. I saw the gas tank was below half so I figured that I would stop for gas and maybe a can of Coke; it would wake me up. It was a long night. Then I drove off to the movies and sure enough, there they were, standing in line waiting for me. I parked the car and headed towards them and stood in line for our tickets to the movie. I wrapped my arms around her as we stood in line.

"Edward, you don't look so good," Bella commented.

"I'm okay. Just a rough night," I answered.

"What are you thinking about? Me?" she asked.

"Something like that," I answered as I kissed her forehead.

"Aw, that's so sweet," she said as she turned three shades of red. I felt bad about making her blush, but that was the truth.

I played with her hair as we started to walk closer to pay for our tickets. She was wearing a different color mini skirt and a purple sleeveless top with her hair in a ponytail. Plus, she was wearing that red lipstick again. Once we paid for our tickets we walked in and found our theater. I took Bella's hand and held it as we walked into the theater and we all sat in the back. We were a little bit early, which was good; I didn't want to miss it. Once the movie started, Bella put her head on my shoulder. I just hope this doesn't come to an end like everything else does. I looked down at her and I noticed that she was sleeping, so I rested my head lightly on hers and I fell asleep, too. I know I didn't watch the movie and I didn't care; I wanted to be with her. That's all that matters.

Once the movie was over, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Emmett and Rose standing there looking at us. I tapped Bella's blouse to wake her up. She opened her eyes and got up. She looked like an angel. I couldn't believe that we both fell asleep during the movie. I looked at Em and Rose again. They waved at us to move. I kissed Bella on her forehead and walked her over to Rose's car. I kissed her before she got in the car. She waved at me. I walked away from their car and headed toward mine. I just remember the first kiss it was like sparks flew. I am in love with Isabella Swan. I just smiled at that, but she's leaving soon.

I hope she will remember me, because I know for sure I will remember her when I go back to school. I hope it was okay that I asked her out for Monday. It will be my last time to see her before I go to school. I watched them drive off. I won't forget the time we had. I drove back to my house to find that Jasper wasn't home, but he wasn't so I decided to go over to Rose's house to see Bella. I couldn't resist her. I parked my car and got out and walked over to her front door. I only had to knock once before Rose came to the door.

"Well, what a surprise to see you here, Edward," she said.

"I know. I just couldn't stay away from Bella since she's only here for a few more days," I replied.

"Well come on," she said, gesturing for me to come in.

"Thanks," I responded.

I walked in and saw Bella was on the phone with someone. I just hope it wasn't her mom because I really wanted to take her to the shore. When she turned to see me, she had tears in her eyes. I just wondered why she was crying, she nodded her head. Great, this isn't good. I sat down next to her in the living room. After she was off the phone, she turned to face me. I wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her.

"That was my mom I got to get back on Monday, Edward; I am so sorry," she said.

"Aw, I know I wanted to spend more time with you, but it's okay," I replied as tears filled my eyes.

"It's my grandpa, something's happened to him and they don't expect him to make it, plus school starts and I need to get some more things for school," she said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

"Do you think it will be okay if I drive you? I can take a few extra days off," I asked, nearly begging.

"No, my mom really doesn't know you and she would freak out," she answered.

"Oh, I was just wondering," I said.

"I'm sure I'll see you around," she replied sadly.

I got up and walked over to the window and stared out. Just thinking about the time that we had at the county fair. I had so much fun with her. I felt her presence behind me. I turned around and kissed her. I wished I could spend time with her tomorrow, but I know I couldn't. My heart won't forget the memories that I had with her.

"Well, do you want to do something now ?" I asked.

"Um, I am not sure," she answered.

"Well, okay I understand," I said.

"Sorry," she replied.

"I thought I would just ask." She just looked at me sadly. "Well It was nice to meet you Bella," I said as I walked out of the house and towards my car. That was the last time I saw her.

Five years later

I was heading to the airport. When I arrived, I was looking for a parking spot; as soon as I found one, I pulled up and cut the engine. I got out of my car and walked the entrance of the airport. I walked over to the counter and handed my ticket to the lady at the desk; she tore the ticket and handed me the stub. Then, I walked toward the tunnel so I could board the plane. I was on my way down to New Orleans to visit some of my friends. When I heard a voice a few rows down, I turned to see who it was; it her from the fair.

"I bet you don't remember me," she said.

"Oh I bet ya, I do; the heart doesn't forget, " I replied "I had a barbecue stain on my white tee shirt and you were killing me in the mini skirt and red lipstick."

I took the old photograph of us at the county fair out of my wallet and showed it to her. She looked at it and smiled. I was wondering why she was here. But then again, I thought she probably just had friends down in New Orleans like me. After she looked at it, she handed it to me and smiled again.

"You're going to New Orleans?" she asked.

"Yeah something like that," I replied.

"Maybe we can meet up and do something," she said.

"That would be cool, can I have your cell phone number?" I asked.

"Sure, it's 797-1680," she answered.

"I'll give ya a call sometime this week," I said.

"Yeah, that will be fine," she responded.

As the plane landed, Bella and I were back to holding hands. After five years of remembering how I first saw her, everything is coming back to me—why I fell in love with her. She stopped me in the middle of the airport and took out the old photograph that was taken in the picture booth at the county fair. I still had my picture that she gave me. I smiled at her. She looked the same as she did five years ago, but older. We were almost 23 years old now.

I didn't want her to leave but I was pretty sure that my friends were out there waiting for me. She walked outside and gave me a kiss again, just like the very first kiss that we shared. She watched me get in their car and drove off.

All the way back to Jessica and Mike's house, I talked about her. I think it drove them nuts because I couldn't stop talking about her.

When I got to their house, I went up to the guest room and threw my bags down and went to join Mike and Jessica for dinner since it was a long ride. Jessica made dinner for the three of us. Of course, she made my favorite meal, steak and potatoes and a salad. She know that I wouldn't eat on the plane so she made it for me, even though Mike doesn't like it. (He could live on spaghetti and meatballs all year; I really didn't like pasta much.)

As we ate dinner, I talked to them about our old friends from school—whom they haven't seen and all that. Mike used to see Rose in junior high—until she met Emmett—but they still talk on the phone. I even told them about Isabella, who was visiting some of her friends, and that we would eventually meet up somewhere. I couldn't wait to see her.

As the night wore on, all I was thinking was should I call her. But it would be too soon and I knew she just went to see her friends. I went to their living room where I saw Jessica and Mike watching a movie. I had to go outside for a few minutes. Maybe this would help me. I had her cell phone number in my back pocket and my cell phone hanging on my belt, so I did do what I shouldn't have: I dialed her cell phone and waited for her to pick up. It surprised me that she answered it on the second ring.

"Hello, Bella here," she answered.

"Hey Bella, it's me Edward," I replied as I was looking at their front door.

"Oh, I thought you forgot about me," she said.

"How could I forget you?" I asked.

"Guys usually do," she answered.

"Well, the heart in my body doesn't forget," I responded.

"You're so sweet," she replied.

"Oh really?" I said.

"Yeah, like you said before. Something like that," she replied.

"Oh the reason I called: would you like do to do something?" I asked.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I mean it?"

"Okay, that will be great; I would love to see you," she said.

"Okay, I will meet you somewhere. I will call you before I leave," I responded.

"Okay, well I got to go now," she said.

"Okay bye," I replied.

"Bye," she said.

I hung up my phone and went back inside with a big smile on my face. Both of them turned to face me. They knew that I would probably be with Bella tomorrow. I knew it was okay with them since they had to work; so the rest of the night I hung out with them both until they went to bed.

Mike and I were planning a double date with Jessica and Bella. I did't know if she would like it; but I was here to see my friends, so what would it hurt to take them with us? I had the old photograph of us at the county fair. I took it out and showed him the picture of us. He looked at it and said she's pretty. I just looked at him. She's the most beautiful thing I ever laid my eyes on. It was about how I really felt about her. I knew I would find her fives years later.

"Yeah, she's friends with Rose," I said.

"Really, she never mentioned her," he replied.

"Yeah, something like that," I respond

"Well, when I talk to her this week, I will let her know that I didn't know that she had a friend like that," he said.

"Man, just take it easy, don't be so harsh on her," I replied.

"All right, I will try to keep my cool," he responded. "So where do you want to take her?"

"Is there Mardi Gras tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, not for a few days," Mike replied as he got up and heading up to their room.

I was all alone in their living room. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. I am too excited about spending time with her. What to do with her tomorrow? I had no idea, I didn't want to take her to see a movie; that's kind of lame. How about the shore? I had no clue. All I knew was that I wanted to make this a memory for her so she won't ever forget me.

I'll see what Mike wants to do in the morning. I turned to see what time it was; it was almost 11:00, but I am not tired. I need my sleep; I don't want her to see me like this. I decided to go up to the guest room and get changed to my tee shirt and boxers and went to lay in the bed. Once again it was going to be a long night, that I could tell. I took out one of my books I brought with me, To Kill a Mockingbird. That's one of my favorite books ever since I read it in 9th grade. I was in the middle of the book, when I saw my cell phone light up. I grabbed it and flipped it open; sure enough it was Bella.

"Hello Bella," I said.

"Hey Edward," she replied.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" I asked.

"No, I am so excited that we are going to spend time together," she answered.

"I know, me too," I said.

"I wanted to ask you something?"

"What is it?" I asked.

"I know, we hardly know each other, but I was wondering if we could be an item?" she asked.

"You mean being boyfriend and girlfriend?" I clarified.

"Yes dummy!" she said.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," I replied.

"Well, I guess I should let you go now so you and me get some sleep. See you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, later," I responded.

"Bye, bye," she said.

I hung up the phone and I finally was able to sleep. It was nearly midnight. But it was better than falling asleep around 4 or 6 in the morning. It was a good night after all. Bella and I are now I couple. And that made my night even better.

The Next Morning

In the morning, I woke up at 9:00. I rose from the bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen. when I went into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter for me. It read: Edward, Sorry I couldn't stay later, I didn't want to be late for work, there's some coffee in the coffee maker, and cereal in the pantry. Sorry, we normally don't breakfast at home. Enjoy your morning and we will see you later,Mike

I threw the note away and went to get some coffee. I really wasn't hungry for cereal, so I went back to the guest room. I got washed and dress; then I called Bella to see if she wanted to go for breakfast. To my surprise, she agreed with me, so I drank my coffee and walked out of their house. I took their guest car and went to pick Bella up. She had on a black denim mini skirt and red lip stick. That's probably all she owned.

We talked on the way to the restaurant. It was nice to get to know her better, since I hardly knew her. She looked beautiful as always. She looked me in the eyes and smiled at me. I gave her my crooked smile in return. I took her hand and kissed it as I drove to the restaurant. She laid her head on my shoulder as I drove to the restaurant. I kissed the top of her forehead. She seemed happy that I said yes, and I was happy, too. I wouldn't have thought that she was interested in me, but I was glad she was.

A few minutes later, we arrived at the restaurant; I looked for a space, pulled into that spot and turned off the car. I undid her belt; then I undid my belt, opened the door and got out. I walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her and helped her out. Then, we took each others hands and walked into the restaurant. We waited to be seated. Once we were at our table the hostess handed us the menus and walked away. I just sat there starring into her eyes for a few minutes, before I even looked at the menu. I pulled my chair over next to her. I wanted to ask if she wanted to take off to the shore, but I was afraid to ask her.

"Edward, this something wrong?" she ask.

"No, I was going to ask you a question, but I am afraid," I answered.

"You can ask me anything, it doesn't matter," she said.

"Here goes nothing. I was wondering if you would like to go to the shore with me today?" I asked.

"I would love to," she answered.

"Is after breakfast fine with you?" I asked.

"It's fine with me," she answered.

After we had breakfast ,we went back to her friend's house to get her things; then we went back to Mike and Jessica's house to get my bag. Then we were off to the beach, instead of going to Mardi Gras, which was in a few days.

Once we were on our way to the shore, my cell phone rang. I didn't even bother answering it .This is going to be an awesome trip! I took her hand and put it up to my mouth and kissed it. I just realized how much I wanted to stay with her. I know she wasn't really sleeping; she was just resting her eyes. I just can't believe she's mine. Once I reached the landmark, I would get to wake her up so she can see the water. She told me that she had never been to the shore. I thought that was strange that she never been to the shore.

When we finally got to the shore, I was looking for a parking space to park my car. As soon I found one I just pulled in and turned off the car and undid her belt. I walked over to her side and help her out. Then, we walked to the boardwalk and went to the beach. I thought, this will be a lot more fun than going to Mardi Gras. I took her hand and we walked around the beach for awhile. We spent most of the day on the beach. I didn't want this time to fly, but I knew we had a few more days together.

We laid the sheet down and sat down on it until we felt like going to the boardwalk again. When I asked her if she'd like to go back up, she said she just wanted to stay on the beach until the sun set. I liked spending time with her. We stayed until the sunset. We decided to stay overnight.

When the time is near for us to go back to our hometowns, I know I will miss her dearly; but I know now that she's mine.


End file.
